


This'll be so much fun

by Lapisceslazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapisceslazuli/pseuds/Lapisceslazuli
Summary: Long time reader, first time poster. Trying myself out with a self-indulgent oneshot before going on to bigger things.Based on the fic "In the clouds" by SnootHoot, but with a twist.





	This'll be so much fun

Being a teenager is difficult. Being a teenager who has his alien mother’s remains embedded in the form of a gem in place of a belly button and also inherited all of her responsibilities and enemies somehow – that’s even worse. It’s been a whole year since That Day, the day Spinel had come to Earth, swearing revenge, and almost getting it. Steven was 17 years old now. The Earth was healing nicely. The grass was no longer growing in mismatched patches, the wildlife was slowly returning. All seemed well. And Spinel?

Steven groans, turning over on his side and pulling the covers over his face, hoping to block out the morning sun. Over the last couple months, Spinel had been deemed “fit enough to go to Earth unsupervised” by her adopted Diamond mothers, and a single day hasn’t gone by without her showing up – on his transmissions, at his doorsteps…. In his thoughts. They had started out innocent enough – ‘What’s she doing now? Did she like the donuts I sent back with her? I wonder what she would look like in a sunhat?’ – but as the days became weeks, Steven’s thoughts began to wander into unsafe territory, and he honestly wants to blame the magazines that Lars had tried to show him, but he knows he’s just searching to pass on the blame.

He’s stirred awake by an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He’s read about this somewhere, sometime – in a book on puberty that Pearl had gifted him once, when his body was still a new experience to be explored. But he was no longer a stranger to his morning wood. With a heavy sigh, Steven rolls onto his back and lifts up his blanket to glare at his tented pajama pants. Might as well get an early start to the day.  
Steven sighs again, and – with a quick glance around to make sure none of the gems were around, watching him sleep – he sneaks his hand down his pants. He hisses a bit as his cold hand grabs hold of his warm member, and starts up a rhythm, hoping to warm it up as he goes. He empties his mind, focusing all his attention on his hard-on, and he’s starting to get in the groove, he can feel it building up – 

“Steeeven! Breakfast is ready!”

Shit. Steven lets out a disappointed groan as the sensations die down. He can’t get sidetracked, he has to focus if he wants to finish.  
“Not now, Pearl!” He yells back, and immediately regrets it. Steven was a breakfast person. Pearl would immediately be able to tell something was wrong if he skipped it.  
Sure enough, the short silence in reply was cut short by Pearl’s worried voice drawing closer as she made her way up the stairs to his bedroom. “Steven, are you feeling all right?” She’s asking, and no, he most certainly does not feel alright, and there is no way he would ever feel alright again if she catches her perfect baby boy with his hands down his –  
“Pants!” he yells out, thinking fast. “I-I ripped my pants, Pearl! Can you grab the sewing kit?”

The creaking in the stairs stops, followed by a thoughtful hum. “The sewing kit, of course! I must have left it in the laundry room. I’ll be right back!” Her voice fades away, along with what was left of Steven’s libido. He fidgets uncomfortably. There must be somewhere in the temple where he could have some privacy!  
While he’s lost in thought, a single rose petal flutters in from his window and onto his blanket. Steven stares at it, and suddenly it clicks. Of course! Rose’s – or rather, his room!

He nearly throws himself out of bed in his hurry to reach the warp pad. The door lights up, as if it’s already sensing his presence, and he slides in. Before the doors close behind him, he hears the warp pad light up. He only hopes that Garnet or Amethyst or whoever warped in behind him wouldn’t be suspicious about him using the room.

As if it was already expecting him, the room rolls out a long red blanket, at the end of which it sprouted a king-sized bed. It’s round, and the sheets adorning it are a rich, velvety silk.  
Steven pulls himself onto the bed with a relieved sigh. Finally, he was alone. The door only opened for him, so he didn’t have to keep his guard up, worrying that someone would walk in on him. It was just him and the room.  
“Let’s pick up where we left off, then…” he murmurs to himself, snaking his hand back down his pants. He starts by lightly stroking himself, letting his head rest back against the soft pillows while he empties his mind and lets his thoughts wander. He imagines soft magenta hair tickling his nose, accompanied by the dip of the mattress on either side of him, cotton candy breath filling his lungs –

“Achoo!” He sits up, startled, nearly bashing heads with a familiar figure. He rubs his nose and stares. Spinel stares back at him, eyes wide and unblinking. They share a shocked silence.  
“Hiya, Steven!” Of course she’s the first one to break the quiet. Spinel grins at him from where she sits, straddled across his thighs, one arm on either side of his hips. “Watcha doin’ here? And what is this place?”

Steven doesn’t answer right away. He’s enthralled by the way she looks up at him through her lashes, and the sudden closeness sends a throb to his crotch.  
“S-Spinel,” He finally stutters, pulling his hand out of his pants for the second time that day, “how did you get in here?”  
Spinel cocks her head to the side, her pigtails falling over her shoulders. She’s trying to think of a response, and suddenly she looks guilty, chewing on the corner of her lip. But Steven doesn’t need her to answer him. He laughs as the realization hits him, throwing his head back. He feels ridiculous.  
“Of course,” he chuckles to himself, “you’re a cloud. I should’ve known.”  
“I’m a… what now?” She looks confused. Steven wants to hold her face in his hands and squish it until her lips pucker. He settles for reaching out with a single hand and touching her cheek, causing her to jump. “This is so weird,” he mutters to himself, stroking his thumb over the dark lines running down her eyes. This simple action causes the touch-starved gem to melt into his hand, and she barely even registers what he’s saying as he keeps going. “It feels so real. I wish I actually had the guts to hold you like this.”  
“Huuh..?” Spinel mumbles, and she’s reduced to a blubbering mess when Steven brings his other hand up to her other cheek, running it back to stroke her scalp. It’s gentle at first, and Spinel’s eyes screw shut at the unfamiliar sensation. She suppresses a shudder as he holds her, fingers scratching the back of her head, stroking her gently.  
Steven watches her melt in his hands and can't help but bring her close, so close he can see his own reflection in her eyes. He feels a twinge of guilt - was it okay to be thinking about the other gem this way, even if she was a cloud? - but it's overpowered by the heat engulfing his body when she throws her arms around his shoulders and settles in his lap.  
"Spinel," he pants, and it's more of a pleading tone. His misgivings disappear, and he holds her close, bringing his hands down to hold her hips and grind her down against him. She lets out a surprised yelp, and he swallows it out of her lips with his own. Spinel seems confused, but plays along eagerly, parting her lips to grant access to Steven's tongue as it pushes in. He sucks on her tongue for a minute, and they part with a gasp.  
"This is so wrong," he sputters, holding his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers. "I know you're a cloud, but still, I shouldn't be thinking these things - a-about you, that is, it's not fair to you-"  
'Hey!" Spinel's impatient snapping pulls him out of his ramblings. She grabs a fist full of the front of his shirt and glares down at him from where she's perched on his thighs. She snarls, and Steven feels a twinge of excitement as her canines glint in the dim light of the cloud room. "I dunno what it is ya just did there, Toots," she releases the front of his shirt and pushes him down flat against the floor. "But ya better go ahead and finish what ya started, ya hear?!"  
Steven didn't need to be told twice. He reaches out and cups Spinel's face, pulling her down into another sloppy kiss. Her chest presses against his, and her knee is suddenly between his legs and ohgodfuck-

He's moaning into the side of her neck while she giggles about how it tickles, completely oblivious to the wet spot spreading across the front of Steven's pants. He has nothing to be embarrassed about - sure, he came in his pants like a freaking child, but nobody had to know. 

The room is fading back to its starting state. The bed disappears, joining the rest of the fluffy pink clouds as they swirl around the room. Steven shoots Spinel a disappointed glance, waiting to feel the weight disappear from above him as she fades away into a cloud.

Except she never did.

"Hey, uh," her voice cuts him out of his confusing thoughts, "Sorry, I know I shouldn't have followed you in here, but I just wanted to surprise you!"

What.

"Steven?"

Steven buries his face in his hands to hide his burning face. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh godohgodohgodohgod--

"Steven!" Spinel is shaking him now. But she's smiling. Her face is flushed, a thin trail of saliva drying on the corner of her mouth. "Hey, Steven! That was fun! Can we do that again sometime?"

He pulls his face out of his hands, looking up at the excited gem above him. Maybe... maybe this worked out well after all.


End file.
